


It's a "still-there-Monday-morning" kind of love

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Mush, Happy Ending, I'm very nervous about this I don't step out of my comfort zone often, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other: See Story Notes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: Harry and Louis accidentally bond and it's more then they ever expected.





	It's a "still-there-Monday-morning" kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ my brain: it's been months can I please finish writing something?  
My brain: sure! Heres an idea in troupe you've never written in that you're gonna hyper fixate on for two weeks until you finish it :)  
Me: *this is good meme*
> 
> I honestly have no idea if I did this whole thing right, I just kinda went with it. So apologies in advance.
> 
> Title from Mikas song "tiny love" 
> 
> (I'm posting this from mobile so I apologize if the formatting is weird) 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
For this au Harry has a condition that causes him to have totally memory laps during his heat; he acts normally and makes rational decisions but coming out of his heat he no memory of any of it. (as you'll see Louis is, understandably, bother by the news.)  
Everything during his heat is consensual.
> 
> There are passing mentions of non-con by the way alphas acted in the history of this au that's left a mark on omegas thinking. There is also a brief unwanted touch by a strange alpha.  
Anything physical in this story between Louis and Harry has the necessary verbal and physical consent.
> 
> If you have hesitations/questions or feel like I need to tag anything else please feel free to contact me here or on Tumblr, fic is supposed to be fun and I don't want to cause any kind of discomfort. (Overly cautious is my middle name)
> 
> If I've not scared you off, I hope you enjoy.  
Beta'd by Lara  
So any remaining mistakes are my own!  
disclaimer: this is fiction and was written and intended to be only be seen by fandom and not posted elsewhere, please respect the fourth wall*

The first thing Harry became aware of was the warm body tucked against his. _Liam must have come for a snuggle__,_ he thought with a sigh.

The second was the scent surrounding him was that of an alpha. His eyes snapped open. Liam was not an alpha.

The third was a dull throbbing where his neck met his shoulder. He jerked away from the warmth and fell hard onto the cool floor, eyes fluttering shut as his heart started to race.

He evaluated his body as he lay there.

Exhausted.

He was absolutely tired to the bone and had no memory of how that had happened.

Panic tinged his sight turning it black around the edges.

"Hey," said a raspy voice, the owner peeking over the edge of the bed a second later. "You alright?"

Harry saw the concern in the blue eyes, smelled it wafting off him and promptly burst into tears.

The alpha was off the bed and kneeling next to him in a second, brushing a hand through his hair, whispering soothing things as Harry curled into a ball and wept harder when he realized he didn't have a name to put to the face.

"Love, you've got to calm down you'll be sick, just take a deep breath, yeah?"

Harry sucked in a breath, filling his lungs till they ached and let it out.

"That's good. Can you do another?"

The tenderness in his voice nearly sent Harry into another round of tears. A lot of alphas, both mated and single, had no idea how to even begin to handle a sobbing omega.

"I'm sorry," he hiccuped, finally sitting up, leaning against the bed and realizing with a start he was completely naked.

The alpha tugged on the sheet until Harry could cover his lap. "Don't be sorry, I'm dunno what happened but you don't have to be sorry."

The alpha reached over to the bedside table and handed Harry a bottle of water and sat back on his calves, Harry was thankful for the space.

"Thank you." he murmured cracking open the bottle and taking a long sip, soothing his irritated throat. "What happened last night?"

The alphas eyebrows shot up, the rest of his face remaining neutral.

"You don't... remember?" he swore softly under his breath, hand coming to pull at his hair.

"Nothing?"

Harry shook his head. "I remember leaving for work and- _ shit _."

Harry was one of the now rare omegas that completely blanked out during his heats, the doctors had told him it was a left over primal response from when omegas couldn't hide away during heats and alphas showed little control, mating with little to no consent, trapping and tying down omegas.

The alphas' - _ Louis _, he'd said with a quick smile - face fell as Harry explained, pinching the bridge of his nose as he put it together. "You were in heat."

Harry nodded.

"You seemed lucid, we had whole conversations -I _ never _ would have-"

"It's not your fault." Harry said tucking his knees up to his chest. "Anybody who's seen me says I act normally until I get in bed."

"I'm so sorry." Louis said. "Genuinely so so sorry, if I'd have known-. "

"You wouldn't have slept with me or have put me out? " Harry asked wryly, despite himself.

Alphas turning away an omega upon learning they were in heat was incredibly uncommon, and incredibly dangerous for an incoherent, feverish omega. The rules of society had changed over the years but not enough to guarantee omegas’ safety.

"No." Louis said sternly. "I wouldn't have, those aren't the only options."

Harry picked at a loose thread in the sheet, his neck aching at the annoyance in Louis’ tone.

"I'm sorry." Louis said reaching out and rubbing his thumb against the inside of Harry's wrist, Harry's muscles immediately loosened, the twinge soothed. "I'll go while you get dressed, make some tea, or coffee?"

"Either's fine." Harry said. "Thank you."

He smiled and left, grabbing a bundle of clothes as he walked past. Harry took a deep breath and stood, letting the sheet drop, his own clothes were in a pile on the dresser and he grabbed them before tripping into the bathroom.

He grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror, he should have known he was close to his heat, the pale skin, deep purple circles under his eyes, hair wild and greasy.

And now a bite.

He leaned in to get a closer look at the teeth marks; it was faint, more bruised than anything else, the skin barely broken in places but it would be enough to leave a mark.

He wet a cloth and wiped himself down before slipping back into his clothes, relieved when his shirt settled over the mark, tank tops would be out of the question for the time being but luckily summer was coming to an end.

  
Louis was wiping down the counter when Harry found him.

"Sorry about the mess." he said tossing the cloth into the sink. "My roommate is traveling and I'm a bit messy, he's pretty ocd about the flat so when he's not here it tends to go to shit."

"My mum always says there's not an alpha that knows the right end of a broom."

Louis threw his head back and laughed. "I know a few like that, but being raised in a house full of them I can protest. Tea?"

"Please." Harry said, he desperately wanted coffee but he was always terribly nauseous after a heat, at least he was spared the cramps some got.

"It's chamomile." Louis said handing him a mug. "My mum always recommends it after heats. She also recommends a good homemade breakfast, I'm not the best cook though so that would be a disaster but I can offer toast and eggs?"

"You don't have to cook anything."

Louis hesitated, every muscle looked tense, the smell of disappointment and hurt was seeping into the air. "I kinda need to, y'know?"

Harry smiled into his mug, taking a quick sip. "Toast and eggs is fine, thank you. "

"Great." Louis said visibly relaxing and jumping into action.

"So it's definitely a bond."

"I'd say so." Louis said pausing. "I have a hard time remembering to feed myself most days."

Harry chuckled. "Why haven't you been tripped into a rut?"

"Regulators, suppressants, you name it." Louis ticked off. "Strong ones, I teach middle school."

Harry hummed, watching the line of his shoulders while he cooked.

"They've never failed and just finished my rut a couple weeks ago, my next is in about three months, and the bond should be pretty weak by then, yeah?"

"Sorry, I missed the last bit?" Harry said, starting when Louis slid him a plate.

Louis grinned at him as Harry felt his face warm, leaning against the counter. "The bond should be weak by the time my rut comes along."

"Yeah." Harry said, pushing aside a bubble of disappointment. "Three months? It depends but it should be enough and not spending your rut with you will definitely break it, if not, it'll be super weak and not bother either of us as long as we then miss my heat."

Louis nodded, "Are the eggs alright?"

"They're really good actually." Harry said, his bite tingling as Louis preened.

*

Harry lasted two days before calling Louis, his skin felt like a live wire, the electric buzzing leaving him unable to sit still.

"What is wrong with you today?" Liam asked watching him pace.

"What do you mean?" Harry, stopped and stared at him.Could he tell? He was a Beta so he shouldn't be able to smell Louis on him. (Not that much of his scent remained after sleeping in his own sheets and showers, maybe he shouldn't have showered, actually maybe he should go see if his sheets had any scent to them, yeah no that was really weird he shouldn't do that.)

"You're acting like you've had a whole pot of coffee again." Liam said, barely glancing up from his laptop. "It's really hard to concentrate."

"Sorry." Harry said, with a forced laugh. "Maybe I'll go for a walk."

*

He pulled out his phone the moment he stepped outside the apartment.

"Coffee?" Louis asked immediately.

"Anything." Harry said, tacking on: "If you're not busy."

"Been waiting for your call to be honest, about to go start asking neighbors if they need anything cleaned."

Harry laughed and it echoed in the empty staircase.

*

He sensed Louis the second he stepped through the door, the knee he'd been bouncing under the table stilling as Louis found him in a second and made a beeline for the corner table he'd claimed.

"Hey," he said touching the skin of his wrist. Harry felt his whole body relax at the contact, the buzzing calming the longer Louis stroked the thin skin.

"Hey," Harry said, words coming out slow. "We should go somewhere else."

Louis glanced up. "Y'think?"

Harry hummed.

The voice of reason in his mind was reminding him that was a bad idea, but his omega that was desperate to be surrounded by his alpha’s scent was much more appealing. Not _ his _ alpha.

Louis stopped touching him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Harry asked, he blinked at himself - was he. _ Pouting? _

"Because." Louis said leaning back and rubbing his face. "We're both touch deprived and if I get you alone we won't leave my bed for the rest of the day and that -"

"Doesn't sound bad to me."

"_ Is not constructive _." Louis finished through gritted teeth. "If we want the bond to break we can't sleep together again, because I can't guarantee I won't reaffirm the bond. "

Harry slumped back in his chair, it made sense, what Louis was saying, but his skin was starting to buzz again, Louis' scent was too faint in this crowded room.

"Let's just, like walk around or something."

Louis hummed in agreement and stood offering his hand to Harry.

*

"You never told me what you do." Louis said, between bites. "This is really fucking good by the way."

They'd found a falafel truck in the nearby park and, after after a bit needling (and agreeing to let him pay), Louis agreed to try one.

"I told you they were." Harry said taking a bite of his own. "I contribute writing to textbooks and other educational literature, I also work at the library because that doesn't pay for shit."

"Anything I'd have used?"

"Not unless you use college level English literature text."

"I don't think I've looked at an English lit textbook since I took it as an elective."

"Consider yourself lucky." Harry said, he never regretted his degree but he would have enjoyed it more if he actually used it. "What's teaching like?"

Louis shrugged. "They're kids, I love 'em all but at the end of the day I'm glad they go home."

"Do you not want kids?" Harry realized a beat later how defensive he sounded, could smell it.

Louis shook his head. "I love kids, I just don't want twenty y'know?"

Harry relaxed. "Yeah."

"You have a big family?"

"Extended, yeah. But it was just me, my sister and mum until she remarried."

"Dad take off?"

"More or less, they had a traditional wedding, divorced when I was little and he stopped talking to me when I presented."

"That's shitty." Louis said crushing his own wrapper tightly, anger light in his scent.

Harry shrugged. "Could be worse."

"My grandparents were convinced I was going to be an omega and tried to get mum to send me off."

"Now _ that's _ shitty." Harry said, directing Louis around a pothole with a light touch to his lower back

"They're so traditional, it's ridiculous, I pretty much ruined their lives by coming out."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because male, childbearing omegas haven't existed since humanity."

"Literally." Louis said, dropping his hand to Harry's wrist, his thumb brushing over his pulse point. "I should go I have to go shopping before my roommate gets back, are you alright for awhile?"

Harry swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, tamping down his disappointment before it seeped into his scent. "Yeah, you?"

Harry wished for a beat the bond had manifested as the same deep neediness and longing to be cared for and coddled for Louis too, but pushed it away. Louis would be dealing with his own set of overwhelming emotions.

"I reckon so, I'm not out of school until after four tomorrow."

"Right." Harry said, clenching his jaw.

Louis shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a beanie handing it to Harry. He took it, staring at it before he laughed, high and sharp.

"I'm not gonna sniff it like a schoolgirl with a crush." he said pocketing it all the same.

Louis laughed warmly, squeezing Harry's hip. "See you."

***

"Let's go out." Liam said bursting into Harry's room.

"You could knock. " Harry snapped. He had closed himself in his room for a reason, Louis beanie was losing its scent already (yes he'd smelled it, no he wasn't proud of it) and he had to meet with a few parents after school making it impossible for them to meet up for even a few minutes and Harry was cranky.

"We haven't gone out in ages." Liam continued, ignoring Harry.

"I don't want to."

"C'mon, I know you have the afternoon shift tomorrow let's go have a few drinks and mingle."

Harry laid back on his bed. "You know how much work it takes to do that, I have to put on and reapply neutralizers and put up with annoying alphas."

"Or you could pull."

Harry's stomach flipped at the suggestion, the bite on his neck pulsing, his omega threatening to growl.

He wished for a moment he had told Liam what had happened, but being a beta he wouldn't understand what Harry was feeling and emotionally going through and, like he knew his mother would, he would wonder why Harry didn't mate with Louis, who for all intents and purposes was a decent, if not stand up guy, and put an end to worrying about his heats.

Which would perk up the voice in his mind wondering the same thing and Harry couldn't deal with that at the moment. "Fine I'll come but I'm not pulling."

*

Harry didn't want to be here. Between the music and lights and the overwhelming smell of the alphas and omegas in a small space was giving him a headache and making his bite burn.

He knew he wasn't interested in anyone but his inner omega was bristling at all the pheromones dancing around.

He finished off his drink and looked around for Liam, he was going to tell him he was leaving, he was buzzed, well on his way to drunk and he knew he was just going to mope and didn't want to drag down Liam with him.

"You look lonely," a voice purred behind him, a hand touching his ass briefly.

"I'm not." Harry said turning around and standing to his full height, with his boots he was nearing six feet and was easily intimidating to most puffed out alphas.

"Sitting all by your lonesome sure doesn’t seem like it." he leaned in, breathing deeply and smirked. "Your alpha leave you all alone?"

Harry silently cursed, he'd known going out with Louis beanie was a stupid idea but not wearing something with his alpha’s scent was out of the question.

An alpha. Not _ his _ alpha.

"Just because I smell like an alpha doesn't mean I'm not allowed outside." Harry found himself saying. Belatedly he bit his tongue.

The alpha smirked again and Harry could practically feel the waves of desire coming off him now, he wasn't sure if it was because he was engaging him or just the idea of fucking a claimed omega, but other people were starting to glance over now, the bartender moving closer.

Some were omegas watching carefully and moving closer ready to intervene if needed, their alphas sticking close, clearly torn between pleasing their omegas and wanting to whisk them off to safety; an angry, entitled, drunk, rejected alpha was potentially dangerous to any omega around.

He waved his hand at Harry's tight jeans and sheer shirt. "No _ good _ alpha would let you out looking like that."

Harry simultaneously bristled and felt a pang of fear at the predatorial tone of his voice.

He swallowed, trying to work up the courage to just walk away, he'd been boxing for nearly seven years and he knew he could win a physical fight but there was always the chance an alpha could overpower him, and no matter how physically strong he was he still had weakness as an omega that made him feel a pang of hatred for his gender.

Luckily two bouncers showed up a breath later, flanking the alpha. "You coming or should we force you?"

The alpha immediately backed down. "C'mon man."

"You want to cool off on your own or do you want help?" The alpha shuddered and allowed himself to be escorted away, complaining the whole way.

"Are you alright?" the remaining bouncer asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, thank you." he nodded to the bartender as well, she inclined her head with a smile and went back to work.

"He's getting the shot anyway." the bouncer said throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

Harry let out a breath.

Every alpha entering a club like this had to consent to getting a mild shot of caffeine and sitting in a cool room should they become overly drunk. It was more to keep the clubs from being sued then keep omegas safe but it was better than nothing.

*

Harry didn't really remember asking the Uber driver to take him to Louis flat but he was in front of the door knocking.

A brunette alpha in glasses and a sunburnt nose opened the door.

"Hello." he said cheerily, "Who are you?"

"Harry?"

"I might be Niall - you looking for Lou?"

Harry nodded. Niall nodded back and leaned over, calling into the flat.

Louis appeared a few moments later, dressed in loose sleep pants and a hoodie, looking tired and soft and Harry felt tears spring to his eyes.

Louis' nostrils flared as he came up to the door, aggravation already tinting his scent. "Harry?"

"Sorry." Harry said turning away, he shouldn't be bothering his alpha when he was clearly so tired, he should be comforting Louis, not seeking comfort and clearly annoying him.

"Harry no, c'mere." Louis said grabbing his wrist and tugging him back, Harry immediately tucked himself into Louis arms, feeling him freeze as he nuzzled into his neck before he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You're angry."

"I'm not." Louis said walking them backwards and kicking the door closed, Niall had made himself scarce and Harry was thankful.

"You smell angry."

"I'm angry that you’re upset and smell like another alpha, not at you."

Harry's head was clearing slightly the more he saturated in Louis scent. "There was an alpha, he wasn't nice."

Louis arms tightened. "Did he hurt you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did he touch you?"

Harry hesitated. "Not really."

"Where?" Louis voice had a sharp edge to it, his hand already sliding across his body possessively.

And then they were kissing; sloppy, needy demanding kisses as Louis walked them back to his room, bouncing off the walls with hisses of pain as they did so. Clothes immediately falling to the floor as Louis shut and locked his door with a flick of his wrist, walking them towards the bed.

***

Harry woke to a warm body draped across his own and shrill beeping. Louis’ face was tucked into the crook of his neck, soft puffs of warm breath against his skin.

He groaned as he rolled over groping blindly at the side table for his phone silencing the alarm before rolling back over to Harry.

"If you don't remember last night I might genuinely cry."

Harry chuckled. "I remember."

"Good." Louis said nuzzling into his hair and pressing a kiss to his head. "Regrets?"

Harry shook his head, feeling nothing but pleased and content, his omega practically purring at all the attention his alpha was giving him.

An alpha. Not _ his _ alpha.

"He says no but his scent gets bitter." Louis propped himself up on one elbow.

"It's nothing. You said we shouldn't sleep together again and we did." Harry lied.

"Well I didn't exactly keep myself to that did I? It's more of a 'we shouldn't' rather than a 'I don't want to'. If we hadn't accidentally bonded I would never have said that."

Harry's mood crashed. Breaking the bond. Right. He reigned in his feelings before they seeped into his scent. "Right."

Louis searched his face in the dim light. "I have to go or I'll be late."

Harry nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the sheet pooling in his lap.

"Will you wear my hoodie home?" Louis asked, climbing out of bed, completely naked. Harry nodded without hesitation.

Louis smiled and leaned in, dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth before walking away, glancing over his shoulder and grinning at Harry's obvious stare. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

*

Harry peeked around the doorway after getting dressed, Niall waved from his perch on the counter.

Harry smiled tightly and made his way over, keeping his distance, knowing the mix of his and Louis' scents and other things was probably overwhelming and displeasing to any other alpha.

"Hello."

"Morning. There's coffee if you want." he shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, without a blink.

"I'd offer food but, shockingly, Tommo didn't go shopping."

Harry chuckled, feeling his shoulders relax as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "He said you were traveling?"

Niall hummed. "Went backpacking around Asia."

"That sounds incredible."

"You've no idea, it was amazing I'd show you pictures but I've got to run, I'll get your number from Lou and text you later?"

"Okay?"

"Cheers." Niall said brightly clapping him on the shoulder and walking away.

*

Liam wasn't home when Harry got in, he felt terrible not making sure his friend got home safely, reaching for his phone and opening their string of texts only to find that he had replied to Liam a little after midnight.

He immediately pulled up Louis' number.

_ Did you text my roommate last night?? _

Louis replied seconds later.

**Shit, sorry. I forgot to tell you, I went to plug it in and saw the text. Didn't think you'd want him to worry. Sorry :(**

Harry blinked down at the message and felt something erupt in his stomach.

_ It's fine, thank you he def would have. _

  


***

To his own surprise Harry was doing great, thank you very much. Almost two weeks since he saw Louis and he wasn't tempted to meet up with him. Much.

Louis had suggested dinner a few times and Harry had declined, saying he was good and for the most part he was, besides being unusually tired he was only slightly agitated and lonely but.

Liam had offered cuddles multiple times in the evenings and while that hadn't been the same as being cuddled by Louis it was enough to take the edge off for his omega.

He was doing great, it was Friday, he was dressed in his coziest hoodie and sweatpants, he'd ordered pizza, gotten a book chapter accepted and nobody had had trouble with the computers at the library today.

He still missed his alpha. Not _ his _ alpha. 

_ He could be _, a little voice in his head whispered.

He scolded himself as there was a knock on the door, he grabbed his wallet, pulling out cash for the pizza and swinging the door open.

"Louis?" he asked startled.

He was standing outside with his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, dark circles under his eyes and his hair all askew, like he'd drug his hands through it repeatedly.

"I've never been so desperate." he said stepping forward, a cool hand slipping to the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in as he kissed him.

He kicked the door shut as Harry melted into the kiss, hands coming to rest on Louis hips, tugging him close.

"Let me take you to bed." Louis whispered breaking away, immediately ducking down to mouth at Harry's neck, tugging aside his hoodie to suck at the fading mark.

Harry felt a whimper escape his throat and fisted the sides of Louis jacket.

"Please, Harry." Louis breathed, nose tracing a path up Harry's throat, his smell was intoxicating and the smell of desire was beating in time with his heart.

A knock at the door startled them apart, Louis growled into the skin of Harry's throat.

"Fuck _ off. _" he called.

Harry clapped a hand over Louis’ mouth, pushing him towards the living room. "That's my dinner." he hissed.

Louis groaned and stomped off.

Harry took a breath and opened the door, tipping the annoyed looking man a bit extra.

"You owe me." Harry said carrying the box into the living room, steadily ignoring the dampness in his boxers.

Louis' nostrils flared as he came closer. "How are you not as desperate as I am right now?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe the bond has weakened enough."

"I think that's bullshit."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he flipped open the box and pulled out a slice. "I think you're moody."

"No shit."

Harry frowned at the coarseness of his tone. "Are you close to a rut?"

Louis sprung to his feet, starting to pace with a snapped. "_ No _."

Harry's omega curled within itself, making him feel the need to back down and show his tummy so to speak- apologize to his alpha.

Not. _ his _. Alpha.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Louis said stopping suddenly and raking his hands through his hair. "I feel like I'm going mad, I need to be close to you."

"You're welcome to stay here and sleep." Harry said, leaning back, now he felt strung tight, feeding off the agitation Louis’ scent was giving off.

Louis frowned. "You don't want me here."

Sadness oozed into his scent, switching so quickly Harry felt nauseous.

"I do want you here but you're making me nervous."

Louis' lips parted in surprise, agitation melting off him as he came to sit on the coffee table in front of him. "Why?"

Harry dropped his half finished slice back into the box with a sigh. "Because you're acting strange, like you’re about-to-go-into-rut-strange and that makes me nervous."

"I'm not going into rut and I wouldn't hurt you." Louis said immediately. "I couldn't."

"I know that," Harry said honestly, he did, deep down his omega he knew Louis would never hurt him withdrawn in rut or not, alphas were always said to be exceedingly careful with their omegas. "But alphas don't understand how unsettling it is to see them like that, so primal. And for me- it's terrifying because my heat could be tripped and then I wouldn't have a clue what was happening."

He waited for Louis to scoff like the other alphas that had tried to convince him to help them through their ruts.

But Louis placed his hand over Harry's and squeezed it lightly.

"I've never thought of that." he said softly. "I'm so sorry you've felt that way, I've never realized o's would be scared- which is stupid because any alpha I've talked to has been terrified their first time helping someone through their heat. "

Harry turned his hand and threaded their fingers together.

"I promise I'm not going into a rut, I know what it feels like, I think… this is just being separate from you, so I would like to spend the night but only if your comfortable with it."

"I would like that a lot." Harry said.

Louis grinned and stood shedding his jacket before taking the space next to Harry.

*

They spent the rest of the night watching true crime documentaries and polishing off the pizza.

Louis was snoring softly on Harry's shoulder by eleven.

Harry took the opportunity to map out his face and Harry truly realized how devastatingly handsome he was, from the slight laugh lines by his eyes to the dashes of silver in his hair to the tiny constellation of freckles by his mouth.

"Take a picture." he murmured, eyes still shut, lips curling up.

"I just might." Harry said shutting off the television and making to stand. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Louis hummed and opened his eyes, lacing their fingers together and letting Harry guide them through to his room.

As soon as the door shut, Louis cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

Harry hummed his approval and leaned into it hands coming up to grasp his hips, slipping under his shirt touching warm skin.

Louis broke away, leaning their foreheads together. "Thank you for trusting me."

Something erupted in Harry's stomach again and he pulled back enough to tug Louis' shirt over his head, leaning back in to capture his mouth again.

  


***

For the third time Harry woke with a warm body draped across his, this time Louis had a leg thrown over Harry's hips and his arms around his waist, face tucked in the nape of his neck, he snuffled as he started to wake and something in Harry's chest warmed.

The warning bells going off in his head were quieted as Louis pressed soft kisses to the back of Harry's neck.

"This isn't working." Harry said, cringing as the words left his mouth. Louis froze behind him. "This whole not sleeping together thing, I mean."

"We've rather failed haven't we." Louis said carefully.

Harry turned over onto his back. "We have to try harder if we want the bond to break."

Louis searched his face. "Do you want to?"

Harry sat up, swinging his legs out of bed.

"Don't." he said standing, hands coming up to tangle in his hair, immediately on edge. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Louis asked, sitting up, tucking the sheet around his hips. "Ask questions?"

Harry spun around. "You know I can't answer that rationally, you know what I want."

"You think I can?" Louis asked, voice raising, frustration wafting off him. Harry's neck burned. "You think you're the only being affected right now? The only time I sleep is when we're together, every time I close my eyes I have nightmares of you being hurt, you calling for me. You don't know how many times I've woken up and almost called you just to check on you. I worry about you all the time, are you safe, are you being cared for? Being away from you going against my every instinct – I can't do my job, Niall is avoiding me like the plague, I can't talk to my family because they'll know something's wrong. And every time I've tried to meet up with you this week you've dismissed me, do you even realize what that does to my alpha? Knowing my omega doesn't want me?"

Harry argument died at the words _ my omega _, leaving him simultaneously chastised and preening. "I never said I didn't want you."

"That's how it felt." Louis said deflating. "All you talk about is breaking the bond."

"That's what you wanted."

Louis shook his head. "I never said that."

"You're the one that brought it up in the first place." Harry said, he could smell the annoyance in his own scent.

"You never gave me any indication that you wanted to be with me." Louis snapped.

Harry bit his tongue.

"This isn't working." Louis said after a breath, running his hands through his hair, the frustration in his scent quickly replaced with worry. "This isn't just a bond."

Harry's heart skipped. "Why do you say that?"

Louis looked up at him. "We're both acting ridiculous, I feel out of control and that isn't normal."

"What could it be?" Harry asked, coming to sit next to him.

"I dunno, but I know who will."

*

Harry had never been more grateful Liam had decided to surprise his parents with a visit as he was now as Louis set up Skype on his laptop in the living room.

They'd dressed quietly and Harry had made tea as Louis logged in.

"Don't worry, mum is the most laid back person I know." Louis said softly as Harry sat next to him Harry wasn't sure if he was reassuring him or himself.

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. The call was picked up and the screen went fuzzy before a blonde girl appeared on screen.

"Lou?" she asked, Harry fidgeted as she squinted at them through the screen.

"Hey Lots, is mum around?"

"Who's that?"

"Lottie. Please it's important."

A brunette woman that could only be Louis’ mother appeared on the screen.

"I heard my name and the word important." she smiled warmly, eyes darting to Harry before settling on Louis.

"I need to talk to you. In private." he said looking at his sister.

She shooed Lottie out of the frame, promising to tell her if it was anything important before settling in front of the computer. "Is the lovely young man included in the private conversation?"

Louis scent was giving off waves of insecurity, lessening a bit when Harry reached over and squeezed his knee.

"This is Harry." he told her. "I- we… we accidentally bonded."

Her face remained neutral as Louis explained what had happened.

"Well." she said. Louis scent spiked with nervousness.

"I've seen a few people with what Harry has and it's never been under good circumstances. You're very lucky." she directed at him. "Very lucky it was Louis and not some other alpha that would have forced you into mating or left you totally alone while the bond weakened."

Harry ducked his head, wishing to sink into the cushions. It felt strange to be chastised by someone else's mother but it still gave him a growing bubble of shame in his stomach.

"And Louis," she said a tad more firmly. "is very lucky that you didn't do the same or that things didn't play out differently."

"I'm sorry I messed up, mum. "

She sighed. "I'm not angry darling, I'm disappointed, but you didn't hurt anyone so I'm not angry with you."

The shame in Louis scent was stark and bitter.

"Now." she said sitting up and adjusting the web camera. "Tell me what's going on so I can see if I can help; Lou you said you felt out of control?"

She listened to them chatter, nodding here and there.

"Harry dear, are you on birth control?"

"Yes." he said immediately. "I have been for years they helped regulate my heats."

She hummed. "Louis did you use protection when he was in heat?"

"Yes." Louis said. "I always do."

"Did you the next time you slept together?"

Louis started to nod and stopped, face paling. "I don't - I don't remember."

She sat back, pursing her lips. "There it is."

"My birth control isn't just for heats." Harry said shaking his head. He'd made sure of it when switching off regulators.

"They're most effective during heats at ninety-eight percent. Off heats they're only at eighty-five percent. Not many people know that but usually unmated alphas and omegas insist on additional protection, not wanting to risk it, but once they're mated the decision is usually to start trying for kids immediately." she explained gently.

"I can't be pregnant." Harry said, the word sounded strange coming from his mouth, foreign. He fought the urge to put a hand to his stomach. "I don't feel any differently."

She smiled sympathetically. "You said you feel calmer than the first few days of the bond and you mentioned being unusually tired. I could be wrong but that's what it sounds like to me."

"Shouldn't I- wouldn't I be less calm?"

"Not necessarily. Some people get more anxious and need their alphas more and some are more calm, if it happened shortly after a heat your omega is content and focusing your body."

Harry nodded mutely and focused on his knees while his thoughts spun in a whirlwind, mind pausing to imagine holding a tiny bundle with eyes that matched Louis.

"Why do I feel this way then?" Louis asked hoarsely.

"Your alpha can smell the subtle difference in Harry's scent already, even if you didn't realize it your alpha did. Because it's yours you're hyper attuned to Harry, it's the same way alphas can predict their mates’ heats, it's part of your nature to take care of him."

"Is there a way to… not continue if I am? " Harry asked the words burning his throat.

Louis looked at him sharply, his scent spiking with bitterness before he stifled it.

Louis' mother searched his face the best she could through a computer screen and he ducked his head feeling scrutinized.

"Of course." she said softly, Harry chanced a glance up, expecting her to look unhappy but her face held nothing but kindness. "You'll have to talk with your doctor but there's several options. I will warn you at this stage they all require breaking the bond and that is, unfortunately, very painful for both of you."

Harry nodded and looked away again, focusing on his knees as Louis said his goodbyes. He shut the computer and let out a long breath.

"That is not how I pictured today going." Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and escaped.

"Do you really want to?" Louis asked softly after a moment, his voice delicate. "I'll support you however I can whatever you choose."

Harry's swallowed. "I don't know that I could, even if I wanted to."

Louis moved his hand to rest on Harry's knee, palm up. Harry threaded their fingers together.

"Do you want me around?"

"I can't imagine anything else, to be honest."

"You've got me, for however long you want me. "

"What if I said I wanted you forever?" Harry asked turning to look at him.

A small smile grew on Louis face, and he leaned in to kiss him. "Easy, done."

  


***

Louis wasn't in the room but it smelled so strongly of him Harry didn't have a chance to miss him.

His doctor cast a quick glance around the room as she floated in and perched on the stool.

"Mr. Tomlinson not joining us today?" she asked, she was a pleasant woman that Harry had liked immediately when they'd turned up for his first appointment.

"He didn't feel like he could miss an extra day after being out last week."

Louis rut had come and gone and despite his nerves of hurting Harry or the baby they'd spent it together and mated officially.

She smiled, setting aside his chart and leaning in. "Did you two decide then?"

Harry grinned and pulled aside his shirt to reveal his newly healed mark, she cooed, looking over it with a critical eye.

"It looks good, healed nicely, how do you feel?"

"Amazing." Harry said which was saying something with his persistent morning sickness.

"I'm glad he finally listened to us." she said, flipping through his chart. "I knew it would help you both."

It wasn't uncommon for unmated couples to be expecting but they usually hadn't bonded (or reaffirmed the bond) shortly before conceiving.

Because of that they both had suffered severe mood swings and anxiety while apart and mating had made them more attuned to one another which resulted in them being much calmer while apart (to Liam and Nialls immense relief).

"Everything is looking super good." she continued. "All your levels are good, your tests are perfect. Ready to see how they're looking?"

*** 

_ Lou. _

_ Louis. _

_ Lou. _

_ Lou. _

_ Louis. _

_ Lou!! _

Louis' heart stopped as he picked up his phone, planning a quick check while his students finished up their exam, finding four missed calls and six texts from Harry.

He had a doctors appointment today. Louis immediately dialed and stepped outside the classroom, heart restarting and racing.

"Finally he answers." Harry huffed, a smile in his voice.

"Is everything okay?" Louis knew he shouldn't have spent his rut with Harry. They should have waited to mate, he knew something would go wrong despite his doctor and the internet and his mum assuring him it was fine, he should have listened to his intuition-

"Everything is fine, I've even gained weight."

"That's great." Louis said, the wave of relief making him light headed, he leaned back against the wall for support. "Babe, sorry but I've got to get back to my class, why did you call?

"Right." Harry said, clearing his throat nervously. "I know said I didn't care and wanted to wait- I mean it still doesn't matter to me, it's not going to change how I act - but she asked and I just kind of said yes?"

"You've really lost me now." Louis laughed.

"It's a boy!"

Louis heart skipped. "A boy?"

He could hear Harry's smile. "Yeah, we're having a boy."

Louis throat tightened and he was afraid his voice would give away the tears in his eyes. (not like he hadn't cried every time he and Harry or the baby had hit a milestone. Harry had said with a smile and kiss he was lucky his alpha could express his feelings, so Louis didn't think he minded much).

"I should’ve done one of those stupid Pinterest reveals."

"No. " Louis said, voice thick. "No stupid Pinterest things."

"Are you happy?" Harry asked softly. Louis had admitted a few weeks ago in passing he sort of hoped for a girl, having at least some experience with his sisters, but above all he wanted them healthy.

"Baby-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "Baby I'm over the moon. Are you close to the school?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Do you wanna stop by? I wanna see you."

Louis paused in explaining something as he spotted Harry outside the door.

"Be right back." he said striding over he swung the door open and immediately pulled Harry close by the hips, kissing him soundly on the lips, Harry smiled into the kiss as his students erupted into whispers.

"Hi. " Harry whispered.

It was officially cold now and he was always bundled in sweaters or hoodies but his bump was there if you looked, it had gotten bigger over the last few weeks, starting to look like a proper baby bump instead of looking like Harry had been skipping crunches or maybe Louis just had developed a sixth sense for the baby like he had for Harry, he laid a hand over his sweater, feeling the swell of his tummy.

"Hi. To you both."

Harry's face softened with a warm smile, hand hand coming to rest on top of Louis'.

Mating with him had been the best decision of his life, they'd settled into one another so quickly once they'd stopped denying their feelings it was almost frightening. Louis didn't believe in soulmates but Harry was challenging that belief.

"I've got scans but I left them in the car."

"I'll see them later." Louis said softly. He loved seeing their baby grow, had pinned the scans on the wall behind his desk, his students equally grossed out intrigued, but taking his hands off Harry was not going to happen right now. "I love you, you know?"

Harry's face lit up just like the first time. "I do know and I love you."

"Do you think he knows?" Louis asked rubbing his bump. "We had a rough start."

"I think he does." Harry said squeezing Louis hand. "And if he doesn't he will soon enough."

***

Miles was born a week into April, with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, a tiny button nose, headful of caramel hair and bluey greeny eyes.

Harry insisted they looked like Louis' and Louis insisted they looked like Harry's. Louis joked he was early because the baby couldn't take Harry's daily routine of playing _ Landslide _ for him one more time.

Harry said it was because Miles was so full of love he was ready to face the world. (Louis didn't tear up as he pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head, he swears, even if his sisters had video proof).

Miles was delicate and beautiful and watching Harry hum to him Louis' heart was so full he was sure he could've burst, he could feel rather than smell the happiness coming from Harry as he looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

They were still a bit of a mess, most of their relatives still didn't know exactly how they'd happened and probably wouldn't ever.

Louis still had most of his stuff in the flat with Niall and they didn't have nearly enough stuff for Miles despite their families giving them so much, the cradle was still in a box in Harry's closet, baby clothes were scattered between their flats and he still wasn't totally sure he was actually ready for this, head still spinning from going from single to accidentally bonded, to a father and a mate in less then a year but –

But Harry snuggled into his side, the hospital room finally quiet after an ongoing line of people coming to visit and Miles cooed in his sleep and his little mouth stretched into a perfect smile and everything was alright in the world.

As long as Harry was by his side he could handle it all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
